webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Albino Alligator
The Albino Alligator is a rare reptilian creature that resides within The Natural Science Museum. As well as living in the museum for scientific purposes, the alligator is also used as an advertisement campaign for the museum. It made its first and only appearance in the episode "Chloe and Ice Bear". Appearance The alligator's scales are white and its eyes are red, just as most albino creatures are. Chloe and Ice Bear After several failed attempts at Chloe attempting to find something fun for Ice Bear to do, the two end up leaving their "final stop", a diner. When they step outside, a bus to the Natural Science Museum pulls up and Ice Bear becomes attracted to the image on the side of the bus; an Albino Alligator. Chloe, happy to see him finally interested in something, takes him to see the alligator. At the museum, the two buy tickets despite the museum due to close in 20 minutes and receives a map. She quickly plans out her route and they begin their way to the Albino Alligator. Along the way, Chloe gets a bit distracted by her surroundings as she attempts to explain each room to Ice Bear, but he keeps the two on-track. However, just as they're getting closer, the museum closes. When Ice Bear tries to leave with everyone else, Chloe stops him and promises him they'll see the alligator and quickly hatches a plan. Once the lights have turned off, a guard passes by some taxidermy exhibits. In order to hide, Chloe and Ice Bear blend into a group of tiger taxidermies attacking and eating a taxidermied prey creature by Ice Bear, standing still as can be, holds Chloe in his mouth while she pretends to be dead. The plan works as the night guard doesn't suspect a thing. Once he leaves, the two make their way to the alligator exhibit. They arrive only to find it hiding in a small cave. Ice Bear, in disappointment suggests they come home and hide like the alligator. Chloe then says they will see the alligator and climbs into the pit, Ice Bear noticing and trying to call Chloe out. She attempts to lure the creature out of its cave by using one of the Bears' sandwiches and conversing with it. The night guard can be heard coming back around to that area so Ice Bear, in fear of being caught and Chloe being eaten, climbs into the pit and, grabbing Chloe, hides by the wall. As the guard comes over, he notices the sandwich and leaves, commenting how kids these days waste perfectly good sandwiches. Before the two can leave, the albino alligator treads out of its cave and sniffs the sandwich before slowly approaching the duo. Ice Bear protectively pushes Chloe behind him as him and the alligator begin to have a stare-off. Eventually, it puffs in the Bear's face before turning around, taking the sandwich, and heading back into its cave. Chloe leaves the museum, Ice Bear hesitantly following. Chloe feels bad and starts to apologize, but Ice Bear stops her and she turns to see him smiling at her. Zoology * Though alligators generally eat aquatic and semi-aquatic animals such as fish, turtles, and land animals like birds or deer, the albino alligator appears to enjoy the jelly sandwich Chloe had dropped. ** This may have been based on recent observations of crocodiles and alligators eating fruit for diet supplements. * Though alligators are known to eat mammals—which can include bears and humans—the albino alligator was very passive towards Ice Bear and Chloe. ** This may be because humans and bears are not a part of an alligator's normal diet, and unless it's very hungry, it won't attack something it doesn't usually hunt. * Alligators are differentiated from crocodiles and caimans (the closest cousins of alligators) by having their upper teeth overlapping on their bottom jaw when they close their mouths. However, the albino alligator is shown to have all of its teeth hidden inside its mouth. Cultural References * The albino alligator is a reference to Claude, an albino alligator at the California Academy of Sciences. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:Species in Name Category:Wildlife Category:Reptilians Category:A